Song of Love
by Naoru Hasayaka
Summary: Seorang gadis yang terlahir didalam keluarga pecinta seni, dia berumur 15 yang sudah terkenal akan menyanyinya namun tidak percaya diri akan aktingnya sendiri, tapi dia akan tetap mengambil peran itu karena seseorang...Warn:FemNaru! FemKyuu! FemDei!
1. Chapter 1

**Song of Love ~**

Summary : "Aku seorang gadis yang terlahir dikeluarga pencinta seni. Menyanyi adalah hidupku. Diumurku yang ke 15, aku sudah menjadi penyanyi muda yang sangat terkenal. Biarpun lahir di keluarga yang banyak menghasilkan artis berbakat, aku tidak PD dengan kemampuan aktingku. Karena itulah, aku selalu menolak jika ada tawaran yang datang padaku. Tapi saat kulihat namanya didaftar pemain, aku berubah pikiran. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan mengambil peran itu.." Warn:FemNaru! FemKyuu! FemDei! DLDR! Happy Reading! ^o^

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Warning : FemNaru!, FemKyuu, FemDei, Gender blender, Typos, OOC, AU, Alur cepat, EYD tidak digunakan, etc. DLDR!

Happy Reading!

. . . (=w=) . . . (=v=) . . .

Tampak seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun dengan rambut pirang cerah berlarian disebuah taman bersama kedua kakaknya. Rambutnya yang panjang berkibar kibar mengiringi setiap langkah gadis itu. Iris biru sapphirenya menyipit, menandakan bahwa ia sudah mulai kelelahan.

"Kyuu-nee! Saso-nii! Naru udah capek. Berhenti dulu ya?" teriak gadis yang diketahui bernama lengkap Naruto Namikaze ini pada kedua kakaknya.

"Huh! Kau harus banyak olah raga Naru. Masa baru lari sebentar kayak gini aja udah capek?" ejek Kyuubi Namikaze, anak sulung keluarga Namikaze

"Kyuu-nee! Jangan mengejek adik kesayanganku! Dia itu perempuan, enggak kayak kamu. Jadi wajar kan kalo dia capek. Kamu sih ngajak taruhan yang aneh aneh. Masa Naru disuruh lari keliling taman seluas ini? Gimana nanti kalo dia jatuh?! Gimana nanti kalo dia luka?! Gimana nanti kalo lukanya berbekas dan gak mau hilang?! Gimana nanti kalo dia memaksakan diri, terus kehabisan nafas, terus-ITTAIII!" Ucapan Sasori terpotong karena sakit yang dirasakannya. Tampak sebuah gunung besar diatas kepalanya disebabkan jitakan mematikan dari Kyuubi.

"Ada 3 hal yang perlu kukatakan padamu, Sasori-kun" ujar Kyuubi disertai evil smirk dan aura gelap dibelakangnya. Sasori dan Naruto sampai merinding dibuatnya

"Pertama, jangan berkhayal yang aneh aneh. Kendalikan penyakit Sister complex mu itu. Kau menjatuhkan harga diri keluarga Namikaze. Kedua, kau sendiri yang menyetujui taruhan ini. Terakhir.." Kyuubi mulai berjalan mendekati Sasori

"Aku juga perempuan BAKA! Jangan bicara seolah olah aku bukan PEREMPUAN!" Kyuubi menjitak Sasori –lagi- hingga gunung diatas kepalanya semakin bertambah.

"Ampuuuun Kyuu-nee! Kaa-saaaaan! Tou-saaan! Tolong Sasoriii!" Sasori berlari menuju teras rumah, tempat Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya berada.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan kembali tenaganya hanya bisa sweatdrop. Ya.. beginilah keadaan keluarganya. Sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan masyarakat. 'Mungkin fans keluargaku akan pingsan jika tau beginilah sifat asli idola mereka.' pikir Naruto

Keluarga Namikaze terkenal karena darah seni yang mengalir ditubuh mereka. Dari dulu, keluarga Namikaze banyak menghasilkan artis artis yang sukses. Tidak hanya diJepang, bahkan didunia. Kepala keluarga Namikaze, Minato adalah bintang laga yang sangat terkenal berkat aksi aksinya yang memukau. Biarpun sudah memasuki kepala empat, wajah laki laki berambut kuning cerah dan mata berwarna biru langit ini masih setia menghiasi layar kaca. Aksinya sangat mengagumkan. Tapi siapa sangka, sifat aslinya..

"Naru, kamu sakit? Luka? Ayo cepet obatin, nanti kalo infeksi bisa bahaya! Gimana kalo nanti jadi parah? Lalu diamputasi.. lalu—ITTAII!" Minato tidak melanjutkan kata katanya karena jitakan istrinya sudah mendarat dikepalanya.

"Nah, sekarang udah tenang? Naru cuman capek aja kok dibesar besarin. Atau.. kau mau gunung yang ada dikepalamu bertambah?" Ucap Kushina sambil evil smirk. (Author: loh? Kok kayaknya Deja Vu? XD)

"T-t-tidak perlu Kushi-chan"

.. daughter complex (?) dan takut istri!

Sedangkan istrinya, Kushina adalah seorang penyanyi dengan imej lembut dan anggun. Padahal sifat aslinya sangat bertolak belakang. Bisa dilihat dari kejadian tadi kan? Sekarang bisa ditebak dari mana Kyuubi dan Sasori mendapatkan sifatnya yang seperti itu..

Keluarga Namikaze sudah mulai merambah dunia hiburan sejak kecil. Anak sulungnya, Kyuubi Namikaze adalah penyanyi dan pencipta lagu jenius. Lagu pertamanya dibuat saat umurnya menginjak 7 tahun. Sekarang, diumurnya yang ke 19, targetnya bisa go international. Sasori, anak kedua dari pasangan Namikaze ini sudah memulai debutnya sebagai aktor pada usia 13 tahun. Laki laki berumur 17 tahun ini satu satunya anak lelaki dikeluarga Namikaze. Biarpun sifat siscomnya sudah mencapai stadium 4, jangan ragukan kepiawaiannya saat berakting. Saat ini, dia sedang belajar membuat film karena cita citanya adalah menjadi aktor difilm yang diproduseri dirinya sendiri.

Nah, yang akan menjadi peran utama dalam cerita ini adalah anak bungsu keluarga Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze. Gadis berumur 15 tahun ini satu satunya anak yang mewarisi rambut kuning dan mata biru ayahnya. Dia sangat amat (terlalu malah) disayangi keluarganya. Naruto memulai debutnya sebagai aktris diusia 11 tahun dengan membintangi film yang sama dengan Sasori. Tapi entah kenapa, setelah film itu terbit Naruto tidak pernah mau berakting lagi. Tak ada yang tau, kecuali keluarganya. Meski begitu, bakat menyanyinya sangat mengagumkan. Debutnya sebagai penyanyi baru setahun dimulai, tapi responnya sangat hebat.

Keluarga Namikaze dimata masyarakat sangat menakjubkan. Tapi sekali lagi, 'Mungkin fans keluarga Namikaze akan pingsan jika tau sifat asli idola mereka.'

. . . (=w=) . . . (=v=) . . .

Sinar matahari menyusup masuk dari celah jendela kamar yang didominasi berwarna orange. Sang pemilik kamar yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya mengerjap ngerjapkan mata birunya yang seakan teringat sesuatu, dia segera bangun dan menuju meja belajarnya. Tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah boneka berbentuk seorang laki laki tampan bermata onyx, berkulit putih, berambut hitam dengan rambut berbentuk pantat ayam.. WHAAT?! Pantat ayam?! Satu satunya orang di fandom Naruto yang rambutnya pantat ayam..

"Ohayou Sasu-kun.." kata Naruto pelan, namun jelas ditelinga Author.

Tunggu tunggu.. author ngecek buku kerangka cerita dulu.. kok Naruto bisa kenal sama Sasuke ya?

OK.. udah ketemu.. Lanjuut ciin~

"Ohayou Sasu-kun.." kata Naruto pelan, namun jelas ditelinga Author.

"Kamu makin kotor ya.. abis ini kamu mandi ya. Oh iya Sasu-kun. Katanya kamu bakalan publish single baru ya? Kyaaaaa~ udah gak sabar nih pengen dengar lagunya. Tapi pastinya keren kan. Soalnya yang bikin dan nyanyiinkan kamu.."

oh.. ternyata Naruto itu fansnya Sasuke!

Sasuke Uchiha adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga Uchiha adalah pemilik menejemen artis tempat keluarga Namikaze dikontrak. Debutnya dimulai 2 tahun yang lalu dengan single ciptaannya sendiri. Diumurnya yang ke 16, karirnya sudah melambung mengalahkan artis artis senior lainnya. Dan ternyata, fansnya tidak hanya dari kalangan biasa, tapi juga dari kalangan artis! (Contohnya:Naru)

Naruto masih sibuk dengan boneka buatannya (Ya, itu buatannya sendiri loh..) saat Sasori memasuki kamarnya.

"Naruuu~, cepat siap siap. Jangan main dengan boneka Sasu-mu terus. Kalo lama nanti kaa-san marah loh" ucap Sasori sedikit -banyak- cemburu

"Iya Sasori-nii, Naru gak niat telat kok. Kan udah lama Naru gak kesekolah."

"Bagus deh. Naru, kapan kau akan membuatkan nii-san boneka? Nii-san nunggu loh" ujar Sasori dengan puppy eyesnya. Tapi kali ini puppy eyesnya tidak mempan pada adiknya itu

"Nii-san kan cowok. Masa main boneka?"

"Kan boneka gak cuman untuk cewek. Naru mau kan buatin buat Nii-san? Kasian tiap hari Nii-san tidur kesepian. Gak ada teman curhat. Gak ada yang nemenin Nii-san kalo—"

"Iya iya.. nanti Naru buatin." potong Naru yang tak kuasa berdebat dengan sang kakak.

"Nah, Sasori-nii keluar dulu ya." Pinta (baca:usir) Naru sambil mendorong Sasori keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah 'mengusir' Sasori dari kamarnya, Naru bersiap siap pergi kesekolah

. . . (=w=) . . . (=v=) . . .

"Ohayou" teriak Naruto sambil memasuki ruang makan

"Kyaaa~ Sudah lama nggak liat Naru pake seragam" teriak Sasori dan Minato bersamaan. Tapi tak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa detik kemudian 'gunung' dikepala mereka sudah muncul akibat jitakan maut dari Kushina dan Kyuubi

"Hehehe.. iya nih. Gara gara sibuk kerja jadi jarang kesekolah" jawab Naru malu malu

(Walaupun sudah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap, keluarga Namikaze tidak mengizinkan anggotanya putus sekolah. Minimal harus lulus SMA)

"Sudah, cepat sarapan dan pergi kesekolah. Nanti telat lagi" ujar Kushina

"Yosh! OKE Kaa-san!" teriak Naru –lagi- membuat Kyuubi disebelahnya harus menutup telinganya

"Naruto, berhenti berteriak. Suara cemprengmu merusak telingaku" tutur Kyuubi kesal

"Huh! Kyuu-nee~, udah Naru bilang suara Naru gak cempreeeng!" Teriak Naru untuk ketiga kalinya. Bedanya kali ini ada nada kesal dalam suaranya.

"Suara Naru gak cempreng Kyuu-nee. Kalo suara Naru cempreng fansnya bakalan kabur semua." kata Sasori mencoba membela Naruto

"Haah.. iya terserah kalian saja"

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kekalahan kakaknya.

. . . (=w=) . . . (=v=) . . .

TRING TRING..

Bunyi email masuk membangunkan Naru dari lamunannya. Saat ini Naru sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atap Konoha High School, tempat Naru bersekolah. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah elit karena sebagian besar siswanya adalah orang orang dari kalangan menengah keatas. Sekolah ini terdiri dari 2 kelas, kelas biasa dan kelas artis. Kelas artis khusus untuk murid SMA yang mempunyai pekerjaan didunia hiburan. Dan Naru termasuk kedalam kelas itu. Jam kelas ini sangat fleksibel. Jika ada pekerjaan mendadak, siswanya boleh meninggalkan kelas asal mendapatkan izin dari guru yang mengajar.

Tring tring..

Ada email masuk lagi. Ternyata dari menejer Naruto. Namanya Deidara. Gadis blonde berumur 17 tahun ini sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan 132 cara untuk menjodohkannya dengan Sasori-nii. Sebenarnya dia sangat manis. Kalau dia mau, banyak desainer yang akan menggunakannya sebagai model. Sayangnya, dia sangat terobsesi dengan bom. Dia bahkan punya ruangan penuh bom berskala kecil diapartemennya. Entah bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan bom itu. Hanya dia dan Kami-sama yang tau. Dia satu kelas dengan Sasori-nii yang juga bersekolah disekolah ini. Sayangnya hari ini Sasori-nii sedang ada pekerjaan, jadi nggak masuk sekolah.

Deidara mengirimiku 2 email dengan isi yang sama.

"Aku punya pekerjaan baru untukmu. Temui aku ditempat biasa."

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Akhir akhir ini aku memang banyak menerima pekerjaan. Untung saja Dei-nee banyak membantuku menyeleksi semua pekerjaan itu.

TEET TEET

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Dengan enggan, Naruto berjalan kembali kekelasnya.

. . . (=w=) . . . (=v=) . . . TBC . . . (=w=) . . . (=v=) . . .

Naruto : Holaa minna! Naru mewakili author mengucapkan arigatou gozaimasu ya udah baca. *ceria*

Sasuke : Author bilang, kalo ada kritik, saran, pujian (author ngarep nih), atau flame, tumpahkan saja dikotak review. *datar*

Author : Thanks juga buat silent reader yang udah mau baca! Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.. *teriak teriak*

NarutoSasukeAuthor: Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya.. *ceria-datar-teriak teriak*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Song of love ~  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : T  
Pairing : SasuFemNaru  
Warning : FemNaru, FemKyuu, FemDei, Gender blender, Typos, OOC, AU, Alur cepat, EYD tidak digunakan, etc. DLDR!  
Happy Reading!

. . . (=w=) . . . (=v=) . . .

Naruto POV

Aku berhenti dan memfokuskan indra pendengaranku.  
"Iya, Sasuke bakalan ngeluarin single baru! Aku harus cepat pesan nih." Ujar seorang siswi KHS yang tidak kukenal. Sepertinya ia salah satu fansnya Sasuke  
"Kamu belum pesan? Sebaiknya kamu cepat pesan kalo gak mau kehabisan! Biarpun baru akan diluncurkan minggu depan, pemesannya udah banyak banget loh!" balas temannya yang berambut merah dan berkacamata.  
'oooh.. mereka ngobrolin single terbarunya Sasuke. Dasar.. padahal single terbarunya udah lama banget diumumin. Tapi mereka baru tau sekarang? Ckckck'  
"Lagunya ciptaan Sasuke sendiri loh! Pasti keren!"  
'haha.. itu sih aku udah lama tau. Kayaknya kedua fansnya Sasuke ini banyak ketinggalan berita. Haaaah.. tak ada gunanya aku disini' Aku sudah hampir pergi dari sana saat kudengar teman si Kacamata berteriak  
"APAAAA?! Kamu bilang apa tadi?! Sasuke bakalan main film?! Ciyuss? Miyapah?" teriak teman si Kacamata tadi dengan gaya alaynya.  
'APAAAAAAAAAA?! Sasuke bakalan main film?! Kok aku gak tau?!' Aku kembali memfokuskan pendengaranku kearah dua siswi itu  
"Pliss deh. Jangan alay napa. Iya kok. Kemarin baru diumumin. Kamu gak nonton?"  
'Oh iya, aku lupa! Kemarin aku kelewatan nonton gara gara taruhan dengan Kyuu-nee dan Sasori-nii. Aku juga lupa ngecek diInternet. Aku, Fans-Sasuke-Nomor-1 nggak tau Sasuke bakalan main film?! Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa kalah dari dua siswa tadi' Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalan menuju kelasku dengan lesu.

. . . (=w=) . . . (=v=) . . .

Sekarang guru yang mengajar dikelasku sedang tidak masuk. Aku meletakkan kepalaku diatas meja dan menjadikan kedua tanganku sebagai bantal karena tak tau lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tak melihat sahabat sahabatku dikelas. Mungkin mereka tidak masuk karena bekerja. Aku mulai melamun mengingat kejadian tadi. Saking seriusnya melamun, aku tidak menyadari sahabat sahabatku -Sakura, Hinata dan Ino- mulai memasuki kelas. Mereka bingung melihat sikapku dan langsung menghampiri mejaku. Sakura, Hinata dan Ino adalah sahabat sahabatku disekolah. Kami sudah berteman dari sekolah dasar. Walaupun kami selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami sebagai artis, kami selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul. Walaupun sekedar ngobrol.  
"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Ino sambil duduk disampingku  
"Eh? Kalian datang rupanya. Kukira kalian bekerja" kataku setelah bangun dari kegiatanku, melamun.  
"Tadinya sih gak mau sekolah, tapi pas tau kamu sekolah, kita jadi pengen sekolah deh. Kan nggak mungkin kita ninggalin kamu sendirian disekolah. Kamu kenapa sih? Tumben melamun" jawab Ino  
"Eh.. nggak kok. Cuman capek aja. Lagi banyak pekerjaan nih" ucapku sambil mengeluh  
TAK!  
"ITTAIII! Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura! Apa kau tau?! Jitakanmu sakit tau!"  
"Sa-Sakura-chan.. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naru-chan?" kata Hinata sambil terburu buru mengobati kepalaku  
"Huh! Itu karena kau tidak profesional Naruto! Sebagai seorang artis, kau tidak boleh menampakkan wajah cemberutmu dimuka umum! Bagaimana kalau ada fansmu yang melihatnya?" jelas Sakura berapi api  
"Iya, iya. Tapi tidak perlu menjitakku seperti itu kan" balas Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.  
"Sudahlah.. bisa tidak jangan ngebahas kerjaan kalo kita lagi luang? Bosen tau ngedengernya! Terutama kau Sakura" kata Ino melerai pertengkaran kami  
"Iya deh. Eh, tau gak? Aku bakalan main film baru loooh~!" pamer Sakura  
"Hei! Katanya gak bakalan ngomongin kerjaan lagi. Tapi penasaran nih, emang apa yang ngebuat kamu jadi semangat gitu? Tumben pamer kalo mau main film. Biasa aja kali, Naruto aja yang aktingnya jelek aja pernah main film"  
"Sori deh kalo aktingku jelek" kataku sedikit tersinggung  
"I-Ino-chan, tidak baik ngomong seperti i-itu. Kan kasihan Naru-chan" Hinata mencoba membelaku. Oh Hinata.. kau memang sahabat yang baik..  
"Ini beda tau! Kali ini aku bakalan main film dengan.. UCHIHA SASUKE!"  
"APAAAA?!" teriakku dan Ino bersamaan  
"Hahaha.. Aku tau kalian pasti terkejut. Pekerjaan itu datang kemarin. Saat tau aku bakalan main film yang sama dengan Sasuke, langsung aku terima deh perannya."  
Aku dan Ino masih sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing masing  
"S-selamat ya Sakura-chan. Kamu pasti senang sekali" Ucapan Hinata memecah keheningan diantara kami  
"Arigatou Hinata! Sepertinya cuma kamu yang senang aku bisa main film dengan idola kita" Sakura memeluk Hinata.  
"Eh.. aku bukannya gak senang kok Sakura. Cuma terkejut aja kok." Kataku sedikit tidak enak dengan Sakura  
"Eeh.. aku juga kok Sakura. Aku kaget aja. Soalnya.."  
"Soalnya apa Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata mewakiliku dan Sakura  
"Err.. sebenarnya aku mau ngejutin kalian sampai filmnya terbit. Sebenarnya.. aku juga bakalan main film sama Sasuke"  
"APAAAAA?!" teriakku dan Sakura bersamaan  
'Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali hal yang mengejutkan?' pikirku  
"Emang kamu dapet peran apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura penasaran  
"Umm.. Aku dapat peran antagonis sih. Jadi musuhnya pemeran utama. Kamu?"  
"Aku dapet peran sebagai sahabatnya tokoh utama"  
"Terus, apa peran Sasuke?" Aku penasaran, pasalnya selama ini Sasuke sama sepertiku. Tidak mau menerima pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan dunia akting. Katanya sih, biar fokus kedunia musik.  
"Kalo Sasuke sih tentu saja jadi peran utama pria! Waah.. pasti beruntung banget yang jadi pemeran utama wanitanya!" jawab Sakura  
"Apa maksudmu Sakura? Aku tidak mengerti"  
"Begini Naruto, sebenarnya pemeran utama wanitanya itu Temari Sabaku. Tapi diganti karena baru baru ini dia kecelakaan dan belum bisa kembali bekerja. Jadi pemeran utama wanitanya masih kosong" jelas Ino. Aku hanya ber'oh' ria menanggapi ucapannya.  
"Sebenarnya aku pengen jadi pemeran utama wanitanya. Siapa tau bakalan ada cinta lokasi antara aku dan Sasuke" Sakura mulai mikir yang aneh aneh.  
"Hei! Jangan mikir yang aneh aneh tentang Sasuke-ku!" teriak Ino pada Sakura  
"Siapa bilang dia Sasuke-mu? Dia Sasuke-ku tau!" balas Sakura tak kalah kencang  
Sementara mereka berdua sibuk bertengkar, aku kembali memasuki alam lamunanku  
'Enak ya, Sakura dan Ino bisa main film bareng Sasuke. Aku juga pengin. Tapi.. kenapa harus akting?! Aku sudah tak mau berakting lagi. Apalagi didepan Sasuke..' lamunanku terhenti saat Sakura mulai mengajak Hinata bicara  
"Nee Hinata, kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengambil peran utamanya? Kurasa itu cocok untukmu"  
"T-tidak Sakura-chan, jadwalku sudah padat. Neji-nii akan marah kalau aku mengambil pekerjaan lain"  
Hihihi. Dasar Neji-nii.. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, sifatnya yang over protective pada Hinata tidak pernah berubah. Neji-nii adalah sepupu Hinata. Tapi kami sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak kami sendiri.  
"Ba-bagaimana kalau Naru-chan yang mengambil peran itu?" Tanya Hinata padaku  
Aku tak bisa menjawab karena tak tau apa yang harus kukatakan  
"Haha. Naruto? Nggak bakalan mau dia. Kan kamu tau sendiri Naruto nggak pernah mau main film lagi"  
"Iya Hinata. Lagi pula apa kemampuan aktingnya masih ada?" kata Ino dengan sadisnya  
"Hey, aku dengar itu Ino!" Jawabku sedikit kesal  
"Haha.. aku hanya bercanda Naruto"  
Sekarang aku sudah tidak mood lagi ngobrol dengan mereka. Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin. Kudengar teriakan Ino yang merasa bersalah dan Hinata yang bertanya aku akan kemana. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku terus berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Kurasa aku akan makan 'beberapa' mangkok ramen disana. Semoga dengan itu aku bisa melupakan kegagalanku sebagai Fans-Nomor-1-Sasuke

End Naruto POV

Kantin hamper kosong saat Naruto memasukinya. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang makan. Maklum saja, saat siswa saat ini masih jam belajar, jadi semua siswa masih dikelas. Naruto segera memesan ramen ukuran jumbo dan segelas jus jeruk. Setelah itu, Naruto menunggu dikursi kosong dipojok kantin. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan datang. Dengan segera, Naruto memulai ritual makannya yang super cepat. Saat sedang asyik asyiknya makan, seseorang menepuk bahu Naruto. Kontan Naruto kaget dan hampir memuntahkan kembali ramennya. (baru hampir loh)  
"Uhuk uhuk.." Naruto meminum jus jeruknya dengan segera  
"Gomen Naruto" Kata seorang gadis blonde yang menepuk bahunya tadi tanpa nada sesal dalam suaranya  
"Dei-nee! Aku sedang makan! Kalo kesedak gimana?!" protes Naruto pada gadis yang bernama Deidara itu  
"Kan aku udah minta maaf Naruto" kata Deidara sambil menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya  
"Oh iya, mumpung ketemu disini, aku kasih tau sekarang aja ya pekerjaan baru kamu" tukas Deidara mengalihkan pembicaraan  
"Ada yang baru ya? Apa?" Tanya Naruto  
"Iya, aku yakin kamu pasti seneng banget! Kamu bakalan main film ba.." belum sempat Deidara menyelesaikan ucapannya Naruto sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap tajam Deidara. Tapi Deidara biasa saja ditatap seperti itu  
"Dei-nee, sudah berkali kali aku bilang. AKU TIDAK MAU MAIN FILM LAGI!" ucapku penuh amarah dengan penekanan pada enam kata terakhir  
"Tapi ini beda. Kamu harus memikirkan ini Naruto. Atau kamu akan menyesal" balas Deidara dengan tenang. Sepertinya dia sudah biasa dengan situasi ini  
"Dei-nee! Aku bilang aku tidak mau!" teriak Naruto mulai frustasi. Tak peduli dengan pandangan orang orang yang mulai tertuju pada mereka  
"Haaah" Deidara menghela nafas sesaat. "Baiklah.. Tapi setidaknya kau harus melihat daftar pemain dan naskahnya dulu"  
"A-KU TI-DAK MA-U!" setelah berkata begitu Naruto segera meninggalkan Deidara sendirian  
"Haaah" Deidara kembali menghela nafas. Menghadapi Naruto memang bukan hal mudah.  
"Andai saja kau tau kau akan berakting bersama Sasuke. Aku berani bertaruh, kau akan memikirkannya lagi.."

. . . (=w=) . . . (=v=) . . . TBC . . . (=w=) . . . (=v=) . . .

Author : Arigatou buat yang udah baca dan udah review. Review kalian membuatku semangat! Makasih buat yang udah ngasih saran dan kritik. Makasih juga para silent reader yang udah setia nunggu cerita ini. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Sasuke : *baca contekan* Author bilang yang mau ngasih kritik, saran, flame, dll silahkan tumpahkan dikotak review  
Naruto : Aku bakalan main film atau nggak ya?  
Author : Hohoho. Kalo Naruto jadi anak baik pasti Author izinin deh main filmnya.. *nepuk nepuk kepala Naruto*  
(Sasori datang dan menepis tangan Author)  
Author : Gomen kalo chapter ini kependekan. Untuk chapter depan aku usahain panjang deh! Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya! *ngacangin Sasori*  
(Sasori pundung dipojokan)

Bales Review: silahkan lihat di PM masing masing :Dv

buat yang nggak login: Rei-chan : hohoho. Makasih buat pujiannya :D *kepala mulai membesar* Rei-chan publish juga dong ficnya! ditunggu ya! Makasih udah review!

Special thanks : - Chikashiki Uchiha - - Moku-Chan - satsuki sanada - Rei-chan


End file.
